


Broken Locks & Wet Gods

by Twilightbrightstar, WayLowHalo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: When Thor's shower stops working he knows it's not a problem.  He'll just go to Fandral's apartment and shower there.  No big deal.***********After a long day at work Sansa just wants to hole up at home and relax.  Finding a naked stranger in her shower wasn't part of the plan.





	Broken Locks & Wet Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All things recognizable do not belong to either of us. We are just borrowing some Marvel and Game of Thrones characters for a bit of fun. We promise to put them back where we found them.

                There was no hot water.  No matter how far he turned the hot water tap.  Thor Odinson frowned.  He _really_ didn’t want a cold shower.  He had spent the evening working on his motorcycle with Volstagg and he was covered in grease.  Cold water just wouldn’t cut it.

                There was nothing for it.  He would just have to go to Fandral’s and shower there.  Fandral only lived a couple of blocks away and he could jog there, no problem.  Might as well add a little sweat to the grease. 

                Throwing clean clothes and a towel in a duffel Thor quickly left his house and made it to Fandral’s apartment building in a matter of minutes.  Fandral’s third floor apartment door was unlocked and, shaking his head at his friend’s carelessness – this wasn’t the best neighborhood ever – he let himself in. 

                He had never actually been inside Fandral’s apartment before – his friends all normally came to his house – but he was confident Fandral wouldn’t mind.  The layout was simple and even though Fandral wasn’t home he was able to find the bathroom without problem. 

                Thor turned the shower on as hot as it would go and stripped, quickly climbing in, sighing as he raised his face to the steaming water. 

 

* * *

 

 

                Hot tea, shower, bed.  Those were all Sansa Stark wanted as she approached the door to her new apartment.  It had been a long day and she was exhausted.  Opening the door, she glared at the broken lock, pushing down a sharp tingle of fear.  The landlord assured her he would fix it in the morning but until then there was nothing she could do. 

                She tossed her purse on the couch with a sigh, restraining the urge to search through the apartment.  The entry door to the building itself was supposed to be locked.  Despite the broken lock on the apartment she wasn’t actually as unsafe as she felt. 

                Tea.  That would help her relax.  Nodding to herself, she moved into her kitchen to put the kettle on.  While it heated up she headed toward her bedroom, thinking she would get into a pair of sweats, maybe relax a bit before her shower.  She frowned, tilting her head once she entered the hall, thinking that it sounded like the shower was already on.  That was impossible though… there was no way she had left it on all day.  No way.

                Walking slowly toward the bathroom she reached her hand out to the door knob and hesitated only briefly before quickly yanking it open.

                There was a naked man in her shower. 

                Sansa gasped, her jaw dropping.  A very naked, wet man.  And thanks to her see through shower curtain she could see him clearly despite the steam and she gaped.

                “Fandral?” the man asked, his hand going to the curtain and at the movement and the sound of his voice the spell was broken and without thinking about it Sansa screamed, her eyes wide with terror.

 

* * *

 

 

                In the shower Thor dropped the bar of soap he was holding with shock and quickly rinsed the foamy stuff from his eyes.  “Fandral!” he yelled, his eyes stinging, realizing one of his friend’s girlfriends must have walked in on him. 

                Stumbling from the shower he squinted at the still screaming woman standing in the bathroom doorway.  “Are you Fandral’s girlfriend?” he asked, yelling so she could hear him over her screams, his heart pounding in his chest.

                “F-Fandral?” the woman repeated, backing up a step, her breath coming rapidly and her eyes wide and darting all around as though she were afraid to look at him.  “Fandral l-lives in 3D… t-this is 3C…”

                A long moment passed.  “Ah,” Thor said finally as her words and their implications sank in.  He was in the wrong apartment.  That at least explained the woman’s very loud reaction. 

                The woman’s eyes were still darting around frantically.  “I’ll… um… leave you to… f-finish…” she said after a moment, all but tripping over herself in her haste to leave, shutting the door firmly behind her.

                3D.  Fandral was in 3D.  Thor stared at the spot the woman had been in for a moment before slowly turning off the still running shower and then quickly drying himself off, realizing with a sudden flash of embarrassment that he had been stark naked the entire time the woman had been in the room. 

                No wonder she hadn’t seemed to know where to look.

                If Loki ever found out about this…

                Quickly Thor shook his head, deciding then and there that Loki would _never_ hear about this.

 

* * *

 

 

                Sansa slowly swallowed her tea, placing the cup on the counter with trembling hands.  The man looked like a god and she blushed, remembering his wet, glistening golden skin…

                Sharply she shook her head, hoping to forcibly remove the thoughts.  Fantasizing about the stranger she found in her shower was probably _not_ a good idea.  She knew absolutely nothing about him.  Other than the fact that he apparently knew Fandral and had a very impressive –

                _No._   Sansa cut the thought off, her face burning and from the doorway of the kitchen there came the sound of a throat clearing and Sansa jumped, a little scream escaping her before she could cut it off.  “Sorry,” she gasped, taking in the now clothed man, finding herself wishing he was still naked and blushing all the more. 

                “I’m the one that should be sorry,” the man said apologetically, rubbing his hands a little nervously on his jeans.  “I was certain this was Fandral’s place.  Thor Odinson,” he said, holding out his hand.

                “Sansa Stark,” Sansa told him, accepting his hand after a brief hesitation.  “Would you care for a cup of tea?  Or maybe coffee?” she asked, unsure of the proper etiquette for this situation. 

                “I think I’ve probably imposed enough,” Thor said, grimacing.  “I’m lucky you haven’t called the police.”

                “It was an honest mistake,” Sansa managed, her nerves calming some at the man’s natural seeming charm.  “Just a good thing my brothers weren’t here.”  Sansa’s lips quirked, a little amused at the thought.  “The lock on the door is broken and they will be soon though.”  Neither Robb nor Jon were crazy at the thought of her alone all through the night with a broken lock. 

                “Broken?”  Thor frowned, hesitating.  “I… could fix it.  It would be the least I could do.”

                “That would be wonderful,” Sansa said, relieved at the thought of having it fixed a full twelve hours sooner than expected.  Robb and Jon wouldn’t have to stay the night with her then. 

                “I’ll just need to get my tools,” Thor said, nodding.  “I can be back in fifteen minutes.”

                “I’ll be here,” Sansa said, showing him out with a smile.  The evening was turning out to be far more interesting than she had expected only half an hour ago. 

  

* * *

 

 

                At his own house once more, Thor dropped his duffel near the door and quickly collected his toolbox.  He would drive back to Sansa’s despite her proximity.  It was getting later but the day’s heat was lingering, and the air conditioning of the car would be a relief. 

                Once he was back in Fandral and Sansa’s building he quickly found Sansa’s apartment again, chuckling at his own earlier mistake as he knocked. 

                Loki was _definitely_ never going to hear about it.    

                “Thanks again,” Sansa said once the door was open, smiling at him.

                “No trouble at all,” Thor remarked, grinning easily back at her and crouching down to examine the lock on the door.  He had only been working on it for a few minutes when two men came around the corner, laughing and shoving each other playfully.

                “Robb.  Jon,” Sansa said, greeting them and stepping around Thor to hug them.

                “Who is this?” one of them asked, looking over her shoulder at Thor.  “Your landlord?”

                “No,” Sansa said quickly.  “This is Thor.  He’s my neighbor’s friend and he volunteered to fix the lock.”

                “Ah.  Then thank you, Thor.  I’m Robb Stark,” the man said, offering his hand.

                “No problem,” Thor said, standing and shaking both of their hands.

                “I tried to fix it and couldn’t,” the other one admitted, grimacing slightly.  “Jon Snow, by the way.” 

                “My brothers,” Sansa supplied, and Thor nodded, noting that one had a different last name and feeling a vague curiosity but not commenting.

                “How did you know it was broken?” the one called Robb asked, not noticing Sansa blush at the question, no doubt remembering how she had found Thor. 

                “I didn’t until your sister told me,” Thor answered, amused, and he saw Sansa bite her lip, apparently trying not to laugh.  It was an answer Loki would be proud of, Thor decided.  Honest without revealing anything.  “Finished, by the way,” Thor added to her.  “Why don’t you try it out?” he suggested just as his phone trilled from his pocket.

                “Don’t mind if I do,” Sansa said, motioning the three men inside her apartment and shutting the door. 

                “Moment of truth,” Robb said as Thor pulled out his phone and read his text and Sansa took a deep breath before quickly locking the door, beaming when it worked without problem. 

                “It works,” Jon said, impressed. 

                “Thanks again, Thor,” Sansa said happily.

                “Like I said, no problem at all,” Thor said good naturedly, slipping his phone back in his pocket and smiling at the red-haired woman, still grateful she hadn’t called the police.  “And thank you.  I’m afraid I have to run now though.  My brother is demanding my presence at a dinner with our father.”

                “Okay.  Enjoy,” Sansa said, feeling a pang of regret at the thought of his absence. 

                “It was nice meeting you,” Robb offered as Sansa opened the door, shaking Thor’s hand once more. 

                “You as well,” Thor answered, stifling a grin as he wondered what Robb and Jon’s reactions would be when Sansa inevitably confessed how she had met him and almost wishing he could see it for himself.

 

* * *

 

 

                “Spill,” Jon said once Sansa closed the door behind her neighbor’s friend, frowning at his sister.

                “Spill what?” Sansa asked innocently, trying not to laugh.

                “There’s something you’re not saying,” Robb said, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  “Is it about Thor?”

                “Well…” Sansa grinned.  “He _did_ think this was my neighbor’s apartment at first.”

                “Okay…” Robb said slowly.  “So, you met when he knocked on the wrong door?”

                “Not _exactly_ ,” Sansa said, remembering Thor, wet and naked in her shower, and blushing again even as she smirked. 

                “Tell us,” Jon said, his curiosity growing as he watched her face. 

                “When I got home he was inside taking a shower,” Sansa explained, grinning.

                “What?” Robb and Jon yelped at the exact same time and Sansa laughed, thoroughly enjoying herself.

                “Yeah, I mean, I only saw him naked a little bit,” she said, grinning broadly.  “Tea?”

 

-End.


End file.
